


Paying Her Debts

by WestOrEast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, F/M, Gangbang, Lolicon, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Perhaps Toph shouldn't have gambled with a squad of Dai Li agents. And perhaps she shouldn't have cheated. And perhaps she shouldn't have gotten caught cheating. It's too late for regrets to matter now, with Toph having to fulfill her side of the bargain.





	Paying Her Debts

**Paying Her Debts**

  
Toph squ- _gasped_ in shock, yes, gasped, as she was slammed against the wall. All around her, she could hear the Dai Li agents sinisterly chuckling to themselves as they surrounded her. But she couldn’t _see_ them. Not really, not with her feet off of the ground like this.  
  
“Hey, come on,” Toph said, knowing that she was probably wasting her breath but determined to give it a go anyways. “Sure, I made the bet with you, but-.”  
  
“But you weren’t expecting to have to actually pay it?” The leader of the group asked, a twisted kind of amusement in his voice. “Because you figured you could cheat a bunch of earthbenders without us knowing?”  
  
Darn it. Toph made a face as she tried to think of a way out of this now that her marks _knew_ she had been conning them. Nothing was coming to mind. At least, not when she was by herself, and had her wrists and ankles in earthen cuffs.  
  
“Now,” the Dai Li agent said. He sounded like he was right in front of Toph. “I seem to recall that your last bet was that you’d give us your body for the next two hours to use if you lost.” Toph shivered, feeling his breath on her face. “And now that you’ve lost…”  
  
Toph squealed and wiggled around in her bonds as her tunic was torn right off of her body. She could still feel her sleeves on her, but her torso was exposed to the world. Or, at least, to the squad of eight Dai Li.  
  
“And here I was hoping you’d actually have some breasts underneath that baggy shirt,” the agent said with a sigh.  
  
Toph scowled at where she thought the man’s face was. So what if she was pretty (very) flat-chested? Katara had assured her she was still beautiful in her own right. And the Water Tribe girl had _shown_ Toph that her body could still be pleasured in all the different ways some girl more developed could be.  
  
“It’s better this way,” one of the other Dai Li agents said, his voice a bit lower-pitched. “Those tiny little titties are going to be super sensitive, I just know it.”  
  
“Why don’t you see?” Their leader said.  
  
Toph tensed up, and then gasped, feeling a pair of large, gloved hands grab at her chest. She wiggled, but there was nowhere she could, not with the four stone cuffs on her.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing-!”  
  
Toph moaned, turning red as she felt the unseen hands start to really work at her chest. They felt _good_, even better than what Katara had shown her. Toph wasn’t entirely sure she _wanted_ them to feel good, but it wasn’t as if she had much of a choice here, was it?  
  
“And down below, we have,” the Dai Li agent continued, grabbing at Toph’s pants, ripping them off as well, “Huh. Did I tear off your-,” there was a rustle of clothing, and Toph shivered, feeling her face heating up. “No, you just don’t wear underwear, do you?”  
Toph didn’t answer that. She just stared guiltily at the ground. Her cheeks burned even hotter as the crowd of Dai Li surrounding her laughed over that. The big guy touching her breasts was especially loud, chuckling like a moose-lion as he kept on groping Toph’s tiny, tender chest.  
  
“It seems you really weren’t betting anything you weren’t prepared to lose, were you?” The leader said. Toph could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. “Well, it just makes that easier for us.”  
  
Toph shivered. She really was blind, like this. She could hear them and feel them, but she wasn’t able to actually get a good sense of them. Her hands could barely press against the stone wall behind her, and her feet were hovering an inch or so away from it entirely. She could just barely make out some muddled images that were so confusing it was actually _worse_ than not being able to see.  
  
She had no idea what was going to happen to her next. Then she got her answer. With a jolt, Toph was bent out of the wall. She could feel the Dai Li agents working on the stone cuffs around her ankles and wrists, before she was dropped down to the ground. Toph’s palm pressed against the alley, and she could see that she was surrounded by the Dai Li. And, she swallowed, they all had stiff, erect cocks as they looked down at her.  
  
“Hey!” Toph squeaked as one of them knelt down behind her. “What are you-ohhh!”  
  
“Yeah, she’s wet,” the agent said, his gloved fingers rubbing against Toph’s pussy. “Big surprise.”  
  
Toph moaned, her cheeks going red as she felt the fingers pressing against her, rubbing back and forth. It felt _really_ good, and she could feel the muscles on her legs tensing up as she was touched.  
  
And Toph didn’t know _why_ she was feeling so good. She was, she could feel the arousal buzzing inside of her. But it was such a different _kind_ of arousal, and she was feeling it in such a different context from what she was used to. Toph shivered again, feeling her nipples stiffen the rest of the way, already brought almost to erectness by the agent who had been feeling her up.  
  
“Well, if you guys don’t mind,” the agent behind her said. “I’ll take first dibs.”  
  
“Not a problem,” another one said. “Girlie like her, she’ll need to get loosened up for us with _big_ cocks.”  
  
“Fuck you too,” the first one said, laughing.  
  
Toph’s eyes went wide as she saw, through the stone, the Dai Li agent adjusting his robes. Then she felt him pressing his dick against her small, tight, firm butt. She moaned, feeling it rub back and forth.  
  
“Come on, guys,” Toph said, aware of the wheedling, whining note in her voice but not able to really do anything about it. “You guys don’t _really_ want to fuck someone as young-look-!”  
  
Toph’s unconvincing pleas were cut off as the man slid into her. She moaned, feeling her inner walls getting spread out for the first time by a man’s penis. They weren’t getting spread out for the _first_ time, and not even for the first time by someone else. But it was the first time Toph had felt her pussy get used in the way they were meant to be used. And it felt _good_.  
  
And shameful, it was very, very embarrassing to get stripped mostly naked by a bunch of grown men, shoved down on her hands and knees and then fucked. The dual feelings of shame and arousal wove around inside of Toph, and she was starting to have trouble telling them apart.  
  
Also, there was a man sliding his penis in and out of Toph’s tight, _tight_ pussy. That was pretty distracting. It was very distracting, in fact. Even if Toph couldn’t still tell that the Dai Li were earthbending her cuffs, she still wouldn’t have been able to concentrate enough to get win a fight against them.  
  
“Hey, girlie,” an agent said. “You any good at blowjobs?”  
  
“What, ah, do you, ah, think?” Toph growled. The intimidation factor in that was drastically lessened by how her voice kept going up and down and the slight moan that ended each word.  
  
“I think you’re going to get good quick,” the man said, kneeling down in _front_ of Toph.  
  
Toph opened her mouth to say something cutting in reply. Then his thick, hard cock came flopping out of his robes and hit Toph in the face. She gasped, feeling the hot, hard shaft rubbing against her cheek, stretching from her jaw line to her forehead. Holy shit! She was suddenly _really_ glad that this guy hadn’t been the one to see how wet her pussy was.  
  
“So, are you going to give me a blowjob, or am I going to give myself a facefuck?” The Dai Li agent said casually, resting a hand on top of Toph’s head, in between the balls of her headband.  
  
Toph swallowed heavily, and stuck her tongue out. She ran it up and down the man’s shaft. Toph may never have gotten fucked before now, but she had given out blowjobs a few times before. The earthbending arena could get kind of… heated, behind the scenes. A couple of times, Toph, her body still vibrating with energy and her mind soaring among the clouds, had celebrated in her own way with some people.  
  
And she had also gotten eaten out, but Toph had a feeling that wouldn’t be happening here. She swallowed, the picture coming into her mind of her getting sandwiched between two of more Dai Li agents, taking care of their shafts until they were satisfied, just like she had seen one of the maids doing to the guards back at the Bei Fong manor.  
  
Toph licked up and down the cock in front of her, her small, pert tongue running along it. At least this guy washed, so there wasn’t any real kind of flavor or smell to him. Toph was glad for that.  
  
Toph was less glad for how impatient he was. Even blind, she could tell the signs that showed he was wanting more. Toph swallowed and lifted her head, opening her mouth as far as she could. Then she started sinking down onto the shaft.  
  
It barely fit, and Toph’s concentration to make sure she didn’t bite down wasn’t helped as the agent behind her kept on _fucking_ her, slamming into her thin, small body. Toph still managed, with a lot of effort, to get a good rhythm going, bobbing up and down the upper half of the agent’s cock.   
  
That was as far down as she could go. And Toph certainly wasn’t in any shape to push her limits, not with how _distracting_ the man behind her was.  
  
And he was being very, very distracting. Toph moaned around the cock she was sucking on as she felt him slamming into her tight, wet pussy over and over again, his hands squeezing down on her small, muscular butt. She shivered, part of her watching the crowd of half a dozen men surrounding her, _watching_. She was going to have to take care of them, sooner or later, too. Toph just knew she wouldn’t have any other choice.  
  
“I’ve never fucked such a tight pussy,” the man behind her said. He gave her butt another firm squeeze. “It feels _nice_, you little fraud.”  
  
“Ghgk,” Toph said in response.  
  
“Hurry up, would you?” One of the Dai Li waiting and watching said testily. “She’s got three holes, but I can’t get to her ass when you’re like this.”  
  
“We’ve got two damn hours, you can wait for a bit,” the agent behind Toph said, waving his hand around for a bit before grabbing her butt again. “I’m sure all of us will be going after every hole she was anyways.”  
  
Toph tried to think about what that meant for her. It was made a _lot_ harder by how she was still getting fucked. And by how good it felt to get fucked. And it felt really, really good to be fucked, far better than Toph ever thought it could have. And Toph had thought that it felt good to get screwed anyway.  
  
But fingers and water tentacles just couldn’t begin to compare with what a cock could do to Toph’s pussy. The _speed_, for one. The man inside of her was slamming back and forth really quickly and really hard. Toph was going almost as fast up and down the man using her mouth.  
  
“Fuck!” The man behind her swore. “I can’t take anymore of this little pussy!”  
  
With a groan, he pulled out of Toph. Toph gasped, watching him through the earth as he pointed his cock at her butt. Then he started to cum, and Toph moaned, feeling semen landing on her ass and her back, long, thick strands covering her, reaching almost up to her shoulder blades.  
  
“_Now_ you guys can have your turn,” the man said after a few seconds.  
  
Toph pulled her head off of the man she was giving a sloppy blowjob to, planning to ask what they thought they were going to do to her now. She never got the chance. Instead, the cuffs around her wrists and ankles started tugging at her limbs, and Toph gasped as she was hauled up into the air, completely unable to feel anything around her.  
  
Only the fact that she wasn’t going to show weakness to the _Dai_ _Li_ kept Toph from moaning in fear as she was cut off from her earth-sense. That, and the fact that she was dropped back down just a few seconds later. Straddling a Dai Li agent, and Toph was _barely_ able to get her legs on either side of him.  
  
That was a lot less important than how she felt his cock pressing against her wet pussy. And that felt _really_ good, though not nearly as good as it would inside of her. Toph moaned, feeling her arms tugged back behind her. And then she felt someone else _getting _behind her, just as a third Dai Li agent stepped in front of her.  
  
Toph knew where this was going. And she also knew that she was going to have to just lay down and take it. And that it was probably going to feel pretty good.  
  
“Do you guys do this to all the tiny girls running around here?” Toph still asked as she felt herself get lifted up a few inches.  
  
“No, just the ones that try and cheat us at dice,” the leader said.  
  
Toph grumbled at that, but she was soon distracted by something a lot more pressing. Namely, what was pressing at her pussy, her ass and her mouth.  
  
Toph moaned as, one after another, all three cocks slid into her holes. And especially down there, the feeling was _intense_. Toph couldn’t believe she was able to handle what was getting shoved inside of her. The two dicks felt so freaking _huge_, and they were so close together.  
  
Toph’s entire body shivered as she felt her ass and pussy get stuffed at the same time. It felt, it felt, she had no real idea what it felt like. Good, but a kind of good where the pleasure was so sharp it almost turned over into pain. And there was the blowjob she was giving, too. She couldn’t forget about that.  
  
She wasn’t _allowed_ to forget about any of it, as the Dai Li grabbed hold of her and started pulling her up and down their cocks, fucking her tight body on their thick shafts. Toph gurgled, her eyes rolling up in the back of her head as tears appeared at the corners of her eyes on their own.  
  
As thoroughly as Toph was being used for the pleasure of others, she was still feeling good from it. Her wet pussy was stretched out to the very limit by the man underneath her, but even if he hadn’t been so huge, Toph still would have been squeezing down tightly around him. And while Toph’s breasts were too small to really jiggle, her nipples were still stiff and poking into the air as she moved up and down the twin shafts filling her two lower holes.  
  
Toph moaned, feeling an orgasm coming on. And this time, she didn’t think that Katara would be there to hold her through the orgasm, whispering encouragement into her ear as Toph’s small body shook and spasmed.  
  
The thought of Katara’s soft hands on her was enough to push Toph over the edge into orgasm. She shivered and shook, impaled on top of and underneath the cocks of some jackasses, feeling the pleasure race through her body.  
  
And it was a _better_ kind of pleasure than Toph was used to, as well. The orgasm was so much fuller, as it spread through Toph’s body. She gasped around the cock inside her mouth, eyes going wide as she blindly stared forward.  
  
If any of the men noticed that Toph was cumming, they didn’t care enough to comment on it. Instead, they just kept on fucking her, sliding their cocks in and out of her tight holes. Even the one inside her mouth had his hands wrapped around the side of her head and was pulling Toph steadily back and forth, only interested in cumming inside of her.  
  
There was nothing Toph could do about that, beyond going along with the flow. Especially because she could feel an orgasm already starting to take form inside of her again, almost before the last quakes of pleasure had even died down inside of her. It was going to take a long time before Toph came again. But she _knew_ she was going to keep on getting fucked by these men until she came, and even after.  
  
“Enjoying yourselves?” One of the Dai Li asked.  
  
“This bitch is pretty damn tight,” the one inside of Toph’s ass grunted as he slid back and forth inside of her. “And with how tiny she is,” he paused as he fucked Toph a bit more, “I don’t think she’s going to be getting looser anytime soon.”  
  
“Good to hear,” the first man said. “I’m sure we all want a go at this little cheat.”  
  
Toph rolled her eyes. As if trying to defraud a bunch of goons like the Dai Li was such a bad thing. But she didn’t share her thoughts on the matter. Partly because her mouth was full and there was no way to get it empty, and partly because she had an idea of what might happen if she did start talking. Toph was enjoying this a _lot_ more than she had expected, but that was no reason to sign herself up for a permanent stay at the Dai Li headquarters or wherever they would take her.  
  
“Oh, you little slut,” the man fucking her mouth said, his tone filled with a lot more satisfaction than his words. “I’m cumming because of that wet mouth of yours.”  
  
Toph’s eyes widened as she felt the man pull out of her. Did _everyone_ want to cum on her? Apparently. Toph gasped and coughed as she tried to catch her breath. And then she felt the man’s cum start to land all over her face.  
  
Toph closed her eyes as she felt shot after shot of semen fall on her face. Her chin, her forehead, it seemed that it was going everywhere. Toph coughed, still tasting the man’s dick and precum on her tongue.  
  
“Okay, next,” the guy said, standing up and flipping his robes down. “Who wants a pretty good blowjob from our little cheating minx?”  
  
That got a round of laughter and commentary from the Dai Li still watching Toph. She shivered, realizing how many more full-grown men there were for her to take care of. And that it would take long enough that by the time she was done with the first round, the first few she had gotten off would be ready to fuck her again. At least there was a time limit, so Toph wouldn’t be stuck here all day long, sucking and fucking these group of assholes.  
  
Another man knelt down in front of her, his robes already parted to reveal his cock. Sighing, Toph leaned forward, feeling the cum sliding down her face. At least she was starting to feel good again as the agents behind and underneath her fucked her pussy and her ass.  
  
And the hands that were playing wither breasts. It was asking a _bit_ much of Toph in her current state to figure out which of the men fucking her was also playing with her breasts. But at least one of them was, and it was feeling _really_ good.  
  
Toph moaned as the small amount of actual breast she had was toyed with, and her nipples were tugged. There was a bit of pain mixed in with the general pleasure, but Toph just went with the flow. After all, even she knew that her position wasn’t going to let her do anything but get fucked and used.  
  
And at least it was mostly pleasure, with only a bit of pain from the uncaring agent’s rough hands mixed in with the pleasure. Toph moaned as she was fucked over and over again, thick cocks plunging into all three of her holes, stretching her out as they made her feel good in addition to their own pleasure. Toph’s blind eyes stared straight ahead as she was used, as her small, delicate frame was pounded by three men, all of whom were more than double her weight.  
  
“Wonder if you’re ever going to find out who knocked you up,” the Dai Li agent fucking Toph’s pussy said. “Because you’re about to get-!”  
  
He didn’t finish the thought. He was too busy cumming. Toph moaned as she felt his dick pulse inside of her, twitching against her sensitive, aching inner walls. And then he began to cum.  
  
And there was so _much_ cum, too. Toph shivered and shook as she felt the semen getting pumped into her. And cum inside of her felt a _lot_ different compared to cum _on_ her. Any sounds Toph made were muffled by the cock inside her mouth, but she still communicated what she was feeling to all of the men surrounding her.  
  
Toph shivered and shook, feeling the semen getting pumped straight into her womb. She couldn’t _believe_ how much of it there was. She had already felt stuffed by the man’s dick. And now, with his semen adding to that, she felt like she was going to burst.   
  
And it still felt _good_. Toph’s pale green eyes went wide as she felt the hot, sticky semen shooting into her, covering her inner walls. The heat was _wonderful_, and Toph felt her own arousal spike as she felt the thick shots of cum paint her insides white.  
  
And then it was over, and the man’s cock was starting to shrink inside of her. Toph squeezed down, almost on instinct, trying to keep the wonderful sensations inside of her continuing. She could feel the cum already sliding out of her, mixed with her arousal. And so was the man, as he crawled out from underneath her.  
  
“Who’s next?” He asked cheerily. “I’ve got her all nice and lubed up for you, no need to thank me.”  
  
There was some grumbling at him cumming inside of Toph, but not enough to stop another Dai Li agent from entering her pussy just a minute later. Toph almost choked on the cock she was still sucking, feeling the shaft sliding into her, making the cock inside her ass feel even _bigger_ as it slid in and out of her.  
  
Toph was having a bit of trouble counting, considering her situation, but she thought she had taken care of over half of the Dai Li agents by now. Taken care of them for the first time, at least. She _knew_ she was going to have to let each one fuck her over and over again, until the two hours were up.  
  
Given how good Toph was feeling, she wasn’t that mad about it. In fact, she could feel another orgasm starting to wash over her, as she was stretched so _good_ by the cocks stuffing her pussy and her ass, over and over again. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the twitching, needy feeling welling up inside of her lower belly, how she was getting closer and closer to an orgasm. Any minute now, so long as she kept on getting fucked.  
  
Toph squeezed down as tightly as she could around the shafts inside of her lower holes. She could feel_ them _pumping in and out of her, stretching her, rubbing against her sensitive folds. She loved it, and she wanted even more pleasure, she just needed a _tiny_ bit more and she was going to be able to cum.  
  
Toph came, her frail body shaking back and forth as she was pushed over the edge into an orgasm. It was _amazing_, and she could feel her climax rushing into every corner of her body, filling her up with a wonderful, wonderful electric moment of pleasure. She might have been the only one who knew she was cumming, because of how her moans were muffled by the cock in her mouth. But that was all that mattered.  
  
Toph pushed her chest against the hands playing with her small breasts, and wiggled her hips, feeling a second pair of hands molesting her butt. They felt wonderful too, even their thick, unskilled fingers groping and squeezing her tiny body. It was all wonderful, every single bit of it, from the thick shafts stretching her out to the cuffs around her ankles and wrists, ensuring that there was no escape for her.  
  
And at the moment, it was almost impossible for Toph to remember why she would want to escape, or to do anything but cum and get fucked good enough for her to cum. The orgasm was filling her brain with pleasure, leaving everything else hazy, in a thick layer of cotton. If Toph’s mouth had been free, she would have giggled at how she was feeling, the wonderful bliss of orgasm scouring her out, and only receding, receding so slowly and leaving so much pleasure behind it.  
  
And she was still getting fucked. Toph felt her holes open up a bit more as the Dai Li kept on using her. And using her. And using her.  
  
  


*******   


Toph was too tired to moan as she lay flat on her back. She wasn’t sure if she was more exhausted from the number of times she had cum, or from how many dicks she had taken inside of her mouth, pussy and ass. Either way, she was wiped out.  
  
Toph could feel the semen trickling out of her pussy and her ass as she lay in the dust. They had cum so _much_ inside of her, over and over again, never seeming to stop. Toph could tell that some of them were _still_ hard, and that it was only because two hours had passed that she wasn’t feeling them inside of her poor, stretched holes all over again.  
  
And it seemed that there was just as much cum on Toph’s body as there was inside of it. Toph’s face was all sticky from the semen that covered it, and there was plenty more pumped onto her chest and her crotch and her butt and all over. Toph had a lax attitude towards hygiene, but she was still going to need the longest bath of her life after she got out of here.  
  
“And that’s that,” the Dai Li leader said, standing over Toph. She could feel his shadow blocking off the sun. “And now, for the finisher.”  
  
He took an earthbending stance, and three of his comrades did likewise. Toph barely had time to realize they were doing so before she felt the stone cuffs on her body start to drag towards the wall. And then drag her _up_ the wall.  
  
“What the hell?” Toph said, glaring at them as she tried to move the cuffs on her own. “You lying little bastards!”  
  
The Dai Li ignored her, and focused on their bending. Toph kept on struggling, even as her hands were brought up, above and behind her head. Even as her limbs started to sink into the wall, only stopping when her elbows and knees were encased in hard, unyielding earth.  
  
“Hey!” Toph shouted, as loudly and as firmly as she could with a fucked-raspy throat and a mouth still sticky with cum. “You guys need to let me go now!”  
  
“I don’t recall that being part of our deal,” the leader said. Now Toph could see him through the earth, bending. Although she still couldn’t do anything to stop it. “We could only use you for two hours, but there was nothing about what happened after that.  
  
“You slimy, double-crossing…” Toph said, before using every single swear word and obscene phrase she had picked up in the last few months of travel.  
  
“You just stay put, girl,” the Dai Li leader said, chuckling as he bent Toph even more securely into the wall. “Gambling fraud isn’t something we handle, but I’ll be telling the city guards about you when I get off shift. They’ll come by to pick you up sooner or later.”  
  
Toph’s hands and feet were entirely encased in rock by now. She frowned, tugging at her limbs, trying to bend. But the Dai Li agents had been skilled enough to even get her individual fingers and toes trapped. She couldn’t bend earth anymore than Sokka could, right now.  
  
And she was still naked. And there was still cum all over her body and dripping out of her pussy and ass. Toph shivered, feeling worried and nervous and still a bit turned on, at the thought of how anyone could come down this alley, and see a naked, well-fucked girl sticking out of the wall.  
  
At least she _could_ see, now. That was worth something. Toph still glared at the Dai Li as they finished dressing, putting their stupid hats and their stupid robes back on. If they felt intimidated by the heat of her glare, they did a _really_ good job of hiding it.  
  
“Goodbye,” their leader said as the patrol swept out of the alleyway. “Do enjoy the rest of your stay in Ba Sing Se.”  
  
Toph sagged down in her restraints, her eyes blankly staring at the ground. She was well-aware of how busy the street this alley opened up onto was. And that even if she got out of this, she didn’t have any clothes to wear.  
  
The lesson Toph was getting from this was that she shouldn’t try to scam Dai Li agents.


End file.
